gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79SP GM Sniper II
The RGM-79SP GM Sniper II is a variant of the RGM-79G GM Command and first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the GM Command series and the concept of the RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom deployed earlier in the war, the GM Sniper II is a high-performance machine capable of using specialized weaponry at maximum capacity for ultra-long range engagements.Archived Gundam Offficial SiteHigh Grade GM Sniper IIMG 1/100 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II manualAnaheim Laboratory Log Chapter 2 - Return From Axis Part 1 It was the last and most advanced of the Federation's line of GM Sniper mobile suits during the One Year War. It was also one of the last GM-type units to be developed during the war. The GM Sniper II's specialized head visor has built-in compound sensors with specialized laser sensors, powerful zoom cameras and image stabilizers for precision, long range targeting. During operation, goggles cover the main camera and other elements of the head sensor array, and together with head unit coolers, they physically eliminate noise interference and enhance long range sniping capabilities. The suit is one of the few capable of accurately firing MS sized sniper rifles that used physical projectiles. Unlike beam weapons, these rifles are not affected by magnetic forces or solar winds, but only a few were made. Operationally, the GM Sniper II was used to eliminate priority targets such as base ships and command machines from beyond the range of conventional weapons. However, the suit is not just a long-range specialist. Like the highly regarded GM Sniper Custom deployed earlier, the GM Sniper II maintains versatility while having enhanced performance. It has sufficient specifications for mid-range support and close combat, and can use almost any existing MS armament. In terms of overall performance, it was one of the few machines to match the RX-78-2 Gundam, which was the standard against which other Federation suits were held to. In fact, its specifications on paper were superior to the Gundam's, and it was one of the few Federation production suits that could take on the MS-14A Gelgoog in a one-on-one fight. The armor of the GM Sniper II is reinforced with pieces of Luna Titanium alloy, and mobility is improved via sub-thrusters in various locations and a total of six large vernier thrusters – two in the backpack and four on the legs. The four large vernier thrusters in the legs have high output to make up for the shortfall in the output of the backpack thrusters, which are designed for precision, and boasts superb pitching performance (rapid up and down movements). The suit's main verniers are built along the machine's core axis, an arrangement also used in later MS such as the MSA-003 Nemo and RGM-89 Jegan. This is an effective way to boost mobility while maintaining the same basic silhouette. The suit's torso is an upgraded version of the GM Command's, and has superior specifications with additional waste heat and electrical noise suppression material. Its arms are constructed with the same parts used in other GM models, but with highly tuned servos and actuators and an updated driver. Only very few GM Sniper II were manufactured due to it being developed late in the war. Production costs were also undeniably higher than standard mass-produced machines, and apart from a few prototypes built for test purposes, the suit did not have any follow up models. It is believed that the GM Sniper II's development team later worked on the Nemo, but this is unconfirmed. Due to the GM Sniper II's excellent performance and shooting capabilities, it continued to be used for sniping missions long after the war ended. Units deployed by the Titans have a dark blue color scheme and updated features such as a new optical camera system for long-range shooting and improved sensor radius. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun Pod :The vulcan gun pod is an optional close-range defensive armament mounted on the right side of GM Sniper II's head. The vulcan gun is a shell firing weapon with a high-rate of fire but little power and generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. It is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or attack vehicles. The vulcan gun pods are seen on GM Sniper II units assigned to the Australia-based White Dingo Team. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Sniper II has a pair of beam sabers stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle :A mobile suit-sized sniper rifle with a 5 round magazine, it is developed near the end of the One Year War and only a few are made and put into operational use. The scope functions in conjunction with the computer of the GM Sniper II, and boasts a high hit rate. Unlike beam weapons, this shell-firing rifle is not affected by magnetic forces or solar winds. As it is a bolt-action rifle, its rate of fire is poor, making it unsuitable for anti-MS combat. It is best utilized for ultra-long range, first strike attacks. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM Sniper II's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :Carried on the left forearm, this is the same shield as GM Command's. Shields are thick slabs of armor that the equipped mobile suit use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However, shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating to protect against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*Hand Grenade :Thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. This optional weaponry can be carried on the waist. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Types and GM Ground Types. It is primary for use in atmospheric conditions and is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*BOWA XBR-M-79S Prototype Beam Rifle :A beam rifle developed near the end of the One Year War to test the next-generation beam accelerator. Only a few units were built, and Lydo Wolf was known to use one such weapon. Years later, it was improved into the BR-M-87 Beam Rifle (which has identical appearance) and supplied to Anaheim Electronics' MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and other mobile suits. ;*BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle :A long-range beam rifle with a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. The rifle can be powered via one of two ways; either the GM Sniper II charges the rifle's E-Cap for a while and it can fire a few shots, or the E-Cap is bypassed and the rifle is connected via cable to an external power supply and cooling system. This second method has higher output, range and longer beam irradiation time, allowing the weapon to destroy a space cruiser in a single shot. ;*HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle :This weapon utilizes the system weapon construction of the HWF GMG·MG79 machine gun to create a dockable-type long barrel rifle. Though the long barrel would typically place this weapon in the sniper rifle category, when combined with the 120 round box magazine, the weapon can also be utilized as a squad support weapon. ;*BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) :Developed for sniper-type MS, it is based on the beam rifle used by the Guncannon. It is meant specifically for precision shooting at mid-long range and has enhanced beam convergence rate. It has minimal firing sensors, relying instead on the sniper-type MS' wide array of sensor systems and fire control system. It was confirmed to be equipped on Lydo Wolf's GM Sniper II. ;*BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle :Another model of sniper beam rifle, it shares some parts with RMS-179 GM II's BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle and is powered by a rechargeable e-cap. The rifle's long barrel has a newly developed beam accelerator, enhancing the beam convergence rate by 40%. ;*BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle :A beam weapon developed from the sniper-type beam rifle for the RX-77-2 Guncannon. As the latest model which incorporates the advantages of the BR-M-79L-3 and XBR-X-79YK, sniping is also possible by utilizing the bipod. Utilizing the latest technology in energy cartridges, it can only shoot one shot per cartridge but boasts the greatest power and longest firing range under Minovsky particle dispersal. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :The BG-M-79F-3A was a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*Middle Shield :A shield used by the White Dingo Team, it appears to be a RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 shield layered with an additional piece of armor on top, like the original version it can be thrust into the ground and used as an elevated weapon firing position. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. History The GM Sniper II was one of the last GM-type units to be developed during the One Year War, and thus very few units were produced. During Zeon's attack on Jaburo on November 30th, one unit was assigned to Delta Team member Larry Radley. Using the same type of long-range beam rifle as the RGM-79［G］ GM Sniper, he was able to destroy a Gouf and a Gaw. However, due to team leader Matt Healy's order to not kill enemies, a Zaku II was able to approach the GM Sniper II and fire at its cockpit. While the suit was only lightly damaged, its pilot was instantly killed. The GM Sniper II was later repaired and became the mobile suit of Anish Lofman. The Deep Blue Team assigned to the Gray Phantom consisted of three such units and one RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type. During the MS-18E Kämpfer's attack, the Deep Blue Team deployed alongside the Scarlet Team in an attempt to stop it. Two of the GM Sniper IIs engaged it with bullpup machine guns, but were quickly destroyed. The third one attempted to snipe it from the Gray Phantom's deck using a sniper rifle, but missed due to its high speed. Three GM Sniper IIs were used by the Australia-based White Dingo Team and painted in white and navy blue, while another unit was assigned to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and painted in his trademark black custom colors. After the war, in UC 0084, the Titans deployed modernized version of the GM Sniper II to support other mobile suits during missions against Zeon remnants. Gallery rgm-79sp-visor.jpg|Visor down rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun YHI_YF-MG100_GM_Machine_Gun.png|YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun rgm-79g-sniper-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-X-79YK Long-Range Beam Rifle rgm-79sp-sniperrifle.jpg|Franz EF-KAR98K 75mm Sniper Rifle Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle L-9_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle R-4_Type_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M79L-3 Sniper Beam Rifle (R-4 Type Beam Rifle) Rgm-79sc-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA BR-S-85-L3 Sniper Beam Rifle HWF_GR·MLR79-90mm_Long_Rifle.png|HWF GR·MLR79-90mm Long Rifle Rgm79gs-beam-gun.jpg|BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun GM SPII closeup.png|Head close-up from Gundam 0080 GM SPII visor.png|With visor down MG GM SPII illustration.jpg|GM Sniper II aiming at the Kämpfer from the Gray Phantom's deck (from MG manual) Kampfer jaburo.jpeg GMsniper2-CDA.jpg|As featured in Char's Deleted Affair Anaheim Laboratory Log vol.3 Background.jpg|GM Sniper II in Titans colors (right) Games GGen GM Sniper II.png|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Gmsp-lido.jpg|GM Sniper II (Lydo Wolf Custom) from Gundam War card game rgm79sp_p02.jpg|GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) from Gundam War card game Bonds of the Battlefield 05.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield Rgm79sp_p03_BondsOfBattlefield_campaign.jpg|GM Sniper II (Shadows Team Color) promotional campaign for Bonds of the Battlefield Tumblr lvnb0pRI9M1qad69po1 500.jpg Wdm1.gif|White Dingo Team's GM Sniper II as featured in Sony PlayStation 2's Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo video game Sniper2-ggreed.jpg Whitedingosniper.jpg ms_modal_unit_wp_07.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link Rgmsp.png|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link GM_Sniper_II_(White_Dingo)_-Gundam_Versus-.png|GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) from Gundam Versus Gmsniper2-WD-BO2.png|(White Dingo) as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II 0080 BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Rgm-79sp_gm_sniper-ii_hguc.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (2012): box art Gunpla_HGUC_GMSniperII-WD_box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art HGUC_Lydo_Wolf's_GM_Sniper_II.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79SP Lydo Wolf's GM Sniper II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art MGGMSniperII.jpg|MG 1/100 RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (2017): box art MG_GMSniperII_WhiteDingoTeamSpec.jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Spec.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG GM Sniper II (Clear Color Ver.).jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (Clear Color Ver.)" (57th Shizuoka Hobby Show exclusive ; 2018): box art MG Lydo Wolf's GM Sniper II.jpg|MG 1/100 "RGM-79SP Lydo Wolf's GM Sniper II" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG RGM-79SP Mechanical plan.jpg|MG GM Sniper II design and decal placement Action Figures RobotDamashii_rgm-79sp_0080_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II" (2010): package front view RobotDamashii_rgm-79sp_WhiteDingo_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RGM-79SP GM Sniper II (White Dingo Team Ver.) (Limited edition Tamashii Web exclusive; 2011): package front view. Notes and Trivia *While GM Sniper II have influenced the design of the MSA-003 Nemo in-universe, in real life, the opposite is true as the GM Sniper II first appeared in Gundam 0080, which was released four years after Nemo's first appearance in Zeta Gundam. *The "Assistant GM" from Superior Defender Gundam Force is clearly based on the GM Sniper II. *The GM Sniper II was the last mobile suit from 0080 to receive a HGUC model kit. Ironically, it was the first "grunt" type MS from 0080 to get a Master Grade. *While the White Dingo Team version of the GM Sniper II is often portrayed using the long-range beam rifle, it never had access to it in the Rise From the Ashes game. It was first depicted using the long-range beam rifle in Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo. *In the SD Gundam G Generation series, the GM Sniper II's sniper rifle was erroneously depicted as a beam weapon consistently. This was not corrected until Genesis in 2016. References GM Sniper II - DetailsFeatures.jpg|Features and weaponry Aqua GM.jpg GM Series Development Genealogy (GM SP).jpg|GM Series Development Genealogy (from MG GM Sniper II) Master Archive GM 15.jpg|Information from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM Vol. 2" by GA Graphics Gmsniper2-weapons.jpg Gmsniper2-weapons2.jpg RGM-79SP-ML-St .png|Information from Missing Link (Standard Colors) gmsniper2dingo.png|Information from Missing Link (White Dingo Colors) External links *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79SP ジム・スナイパーII